Le hasard fait bien les choses! ou pas
by Mikado-colors
Summary: On pioche deux noms et paf, on tente de faire un OS. Voilà un défi à ma hauteur! ... Ou pas. C'est à vous de juger. Et si des idées vous viennent en tête, lancez-moi des défis, je suis ouverte à tout!
1. Idées saugrenues

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Idées saugrenues

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

Un pied posé dans le creux du dos de son partenaire, l'autre bien au sol, Môri admirait le corps sous lui qui se tortillait de douleur. Quelle vision plaisante. Il aimait dominer les gens et les écraser par sa supériorité. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville et il venait de le démontrer avec ingéniosité.

- Crie autant que tu veux, souffla-t-il, hautain, avant de lui assener un nouveau coup. Le hurlement qui en suivit ne le fit que sourire davantage. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il aurait pensé que ce serait aussi agréable.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Oda Nobunaga était ainsi ? Qui aurait cru qu'il se prostererait à ses pieds pour un simple jeu sado-machiste ? En tout cas pas Môri. Surtout maintenant qu'il était pleinement réveillé, coincé dans les bras de son petit ami. Si Motochika apprenait que le brun avait rêvé qu'il fouettait Oda et qu'il y prenait plaisir, il allait le sentir passer... Et puis d'abord, où était-il allé pêcher une idée pareille ?

* * *

Et oui, j'ai pioché Môri X Nobunaga ... Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu trouver une idée pareille! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ~ (quoi que vu le couple... Non mais heureusement j'ai amélioré avec du Motochika X Môri 3)


	2. Tenter le tout pour le tout!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Tenter le tout pour le tout!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Allez, souffla le jeune homme pour la énième fois.

- Même pas en rêve, répondit la jeune fille en lui assenant un bon coup de pied dans le visage alors qu'il tentait une approche un peu trop primitive à son goût.

- Va voir ailleurs!, rajouta-t-elle en le toisant alors qu'il gisait au sol, une jolie marque rouge sur la joue. Il se releva doucement, toujours un air de chien battu sur le visage. Si seulement elle pouvait lui laisser une chance, elle comprendrait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de tellement mieux que ce Kenshin. Cet homme, si on pouvait vraiment le qualifier d'homme, ne lui convenait pas. Mais Kasuga était aveuglée par son pseudo amour alors le pauvre jeune homme au sol ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison.

- Comme si tu pouvais avoir une chance avec une fille!

Excédée, Kasuga quitta la pièce avant que son prétendant puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait dit non maintes et maintes fois et pourtant il continuait de la harceler. Si seulement Kenshin pouvait s'en rendre compte et foutre à la porte Kanbei, elle serait enfin débarassée de ce gêneur.

* * *

Et voilà du Kasuga X Kanbei. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à les concevoir ensemble... Beaucoup de mal même! Pourtant j'ai trouvé une idée pour ce couple... Allez plus que 8! On y croit XD


	3. Coup de foudre

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Coup de foudre

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

Vivant paisiblement dans son petit appartement, le jeune homme profitait de ses vacances. Du moins, c'était sans compter son tout nouveau voisin. C'était une espèce de fanatique qui ne jurait que par son Dieu. Il n'avait rien contre ça. Mais le voisin n'était pas quelqu'un de discret. Et entendre quelqu'un brailler le nom d'un Dieu à la noix avec une musique atroce en fond sonore toute la sainte journée, il y avait de quoi donner des envies de meurtres.

Jugeant donc que c'en était trop, le jeune homme décida de prendre les choses en main. Ce n'était pas en prenant sur lui que tout allait enfin s'arranger. Il prit donc une bonne inspiration pour rester calme, la violence n'arrangeait pas tout, et sortit de chez lui. Il fit quelques pas et arriva devant la porte d'à côté. Il toqua trois grands coups et attendit en tapant du pied.

- Oh bonjour, lança le voisin tout sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, Une petite tasse de thé ? Quoi que je suppose que vous préférez prendre quelque chose de plus fort, non ?

Il était en train de rêver ou son voisin venait de l'inviter boire un truc chez lui comme si de rien n'était ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser parler avant de proposer quoi que ce soit ?

- Je suis pas venu boire un coup!

- Oui, vous êtes venu parce que la musique vous dérange, non ?

Alors il savait qu'il dérangeait et il ne faisait rien pour changer ça ? Quel enfoiré!

- La musique je m'en fous en général, mais ta putain d'obession pour Xabi truc, ça c'est pas de la musique! Alors baisse le volume et-

- Mais vous êtes venu! C'est la preuve que Xabi-sama voulait nous réunir, non ?

... Motochika eut un bug sur le coup. Il était en train de rêver ou son voisin, Sorin Otomo, était en train de lui faire des avances à cause d'un foutu Dieu à la noix ? Il grimaça à cette idée.

- Putain de borgne!

Finalement, il ferait mieux de rentrer vite fait chez lui. Ce type était complètement fou, un vrai illuminé du bocal.

- Mais! Revenez! On est fait l'un pour l'autre, Xavi-sama l'a dit!

Motochika avait déjà fui chez lui, refermant la porte à clé. Il allait devoir convaincre son ami, Date, de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un nouvel appartement. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

- Bon tant pis, j'aurai d'autre occasion de le séduire. Merci Xabi-sama de m'avoir envoyé un homme aussi séduisant!

* * *

... Et oui, c'était bel et bien du Motochika X Sorin. Mais heureusement, il n'y a rien encore de bien réel entre ces deux-là donc Motochika a encore toutes ses chances de finir avec Môri! ... Comment ça j'aime ce couple ? Evidemment! C'est le meilleur! XD

Allez plus que 5 OS à faire encore!


	4. Il fait réparer ça!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Il faut réparer ça!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

Espionner était un fait. Rien de bien compliqué surtout quand on était un ninja de long date connaissant la plupart des ficelles du métier. Mais là, ce qu'il avait à faire ne relevait plus du métier d'espion.

- Je vous jure, je me demande pourquoi je continue à me démener des fois, souffla le pauvre Sasuke pour lui-même alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus embarassantes.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix sur le coup. Il avait bêtement échoué lorsqu'il récoltait des informations pour son seigneur. Mais jamais la situation n'aurait du évoluer ainsi.

- Nous devons remédier à ça dès maintenant, lança son vis-à-vis, après un long silence.

- Ah ?

Craignant le pire, Sasuke n'osait pas demander ce que comptait faire son interlocuteur.

- Oui, ce genre de relations est proscrit!

- "ce genre de relations" ?

ça sentait le roussi à des kilomètres à la ronde maintenant.

- Nous devons nous marier !

- Hein ? Pour un baiser accidentel ?

- Pour mon premier baiser! Il faut faire les choses bien. Xavi-sama ne me le pardonnera jamais sinon.

Sasuke réussit enfin à se détacher, soudainement pressé de filer loin d'ici. Tachibana, après avoir été embrassé lorsque le ninja avait glissé lors du combat, avait attaché ce dernier pour régler cette histoire au plus vite. Les tronçonneuses étaient un bon argument pour rendre n'importe qui obéissant. Mais Sasuke avait réussi à détruire ses liens, pendant que l'autre était trop occupé à analyser la situation, et s'était éclipsé en moins de deux alors que son ennemi faisait les cent pas. Se marier avec un taré aux tronçonneuses ? Jamais! Plutôt se faire moine. En plus, le ninja espérait pouvoir oublier un jour ce baiser. Si seulement, il avait pu tomber sur Kasuga!

* * *

... Bon, j'ignore ce que je dois penser de ce Sasuke x Tachibana. Mais bon, je n'ai pas eu de meilleures idées. Donc si c'est raté ben je me rattraperai avec les suivants. Surtout que j'ai 6 nouveaux couples à faire en plus! Donc 12 OS encore! ... Courage (à moi pour écrire, et à vous pour supporter XD)


	5. Comment mourir jeune !

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Comment mourir jeune !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Alors un petit jeu, ça vous tente ?, susurra le jeune homme dont la silhouette rappelait une asperge géante. Il regarda la pauvre petite chose qui gesticulait à ses pieds. Il l'avait ligoté pour l'empêcher de courir partout. Il avait mieux à faire que de poursuivre quelqu'un.

Le prisonier secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Vu le sourire de l'autre, le petit jeu n'allait plaire qu'à un des deux et ce serait surement pas lui. Pourquoi devait-il tomber sur un être aussi ... flippant ?

- Allons, allons, je suis persuadé que ça va vous plaire aussi.

Mitsuhide sourit à nouveau avant de se redresser. Il en avait un peu marre d'observer l'espèce d'asticot qu'il avait capturé. Il allait passer à autre chose, histoire de s'amuser un peu plus. Il avait hâte de voir Yoshiaki Mogami se tordre de douleur.

* * *

... Non, non, je ne me défile pas! Mais Mitsuhide x Mogami, quoi! Donc imaginez ce que vous voulez pour la suite ~ Perso, je refuse d'entrer dans les détails! XD  
Allez, à bientôt pour d'autres couples bizarres ~


	6. Que le meilleur gagne!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Que le meilleur gagne!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

La tension montait. Les personnes autour frissonnaient ou reculaient lentement pour éviter tout souci si jamais les deux adversaires décidaient de passer à l'attaque. Parce que même s'ils se taisaient, tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'ils se battaient déjà. Leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qui se passait. Aucun ne semblait vouloir abandonner. Si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien intervenir pour les arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait un massacre, cela sauverait sûrement bon nombre de vies.

- Vas-y, viens, lança la jeune fille, sans lâcher du regard son vis-à-vis. Sa détermination ne faillirait pas. Mais celle de son adversaire non plus. Il allait falloir passer à l'action si elle voulait pouvoir montrer sa puissance.

Le jeune homme n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, mais le pas qu'il fit en avant pour s'approcher de la jeune fille en face prouva en un clin d'oeil qu'il acceptait le défi.

- Hm... Et bien que le meilleur gagne!, lança sans grande conviction le pauvre vagabond qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans le duel des deux autres. Si seulement Keiji avait sû qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle situation, il serait allé voir Matsu et Toshie. Là, il aurait eu le droit à un repas gratuit et qui ne finirait pas en bain de sang.

- Si seulement Saika ne comptait pas cuisiner avec son artillerie...

L'arbitre du jour jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui avait commencé son massacre plutôt que de la cuisine. Enfin, vu ce que faisait Tachibana avec ses tronçonneuses, c'était guère mieux. Sérieusement, il allait falloir lui expliquer comment les deux en étaient arrivé à ses battre pour savoir celui qui cuisinerait le mieux avec ses armes. Parce que là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

* * *

Et oui, une tentative de Tachibana x Saika, mais ça a fini en gros délire. Et puis bon, Tachibana, je ne le maîtrise absolument pas T_T Alors allez faire des couples avec mister tronçonneuses! XD

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça a plu quand même ^^


	7. Trahison

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Trahison

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Tu m'as trahi!, vociféra l'argenté, frappant du plat des mains sur le bureau de son vis-à-vis. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir vivant s'il n'avait pas une bonne excuse pour expliquer cette trahison.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je t'ai trahi, répondit simplement son petit ami, les yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses crises de colère. Il en faisait tellement et pour un rien qu'on finissait toujours par s'y faire à force.

- Comment ça, tu vois pas ?

La plupart des élèves autour d'eux avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se frotter à la colère de l'argenté. Ils n'avaient peut-être rien fait mais ils risquaient gros à rester dans les pattes du jeune homme furieux.

- Tu te paies ma tête!

- J'ai juste choisi le club de musique. Je ne vois pas où est le souci.

- Justement! Il est là, le problème! Tu aurais du reprendre le conseil des élèves! Tu avais promis de rester avec moi! Tu m'as menti et donc trahi!

Môri soupira longuement. Il aimait Mitsunari mais il avait envie d'un peu de tranquillité et quoi de mieux que la musique pour se reposer ? Mais bien sûr, l'argenté voyait ça comme une trahison. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire comprendre ?

* * *

Et voilà un Môri x Mitsunari ~ J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration entre ces deux! Faut dire que je vois Môri avec Motochika et Mitsunari avec Ieyasu donc allez les changer de couples! XD  
Allez, une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? ~ * grosse désespérée XD*


	8. Tête en l'air!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Tête en l'air!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

Sifflotant gaiement malgré le vent glacial qui lui fouettait les joues, le jeune homme avançait à travers les rues désertes. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir alors il s'était levé tôt. Il en avait profité pour faire quelques courses, histoire de faire un bon repas à son petit ami. Il espérait arriver avant qu'il ne se réveille sinon sa surprise tomberait à l'eau. Heureusement, il avait toutes les chances de réussir puisque son copain avait le sommeil plutôt lourd.

Une fois au deuxième étage de l'immeuble, il ouvrit la troisième porte à droite. Comme il y avait son petit ami à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé. De toute façon, vu le quartier, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter.

A l'intérieur, il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre. Il était réveillé ? Etonné et aussi déçu que sa surprise puisse tomber à l'eau, le jeune homme laissa ses sacs dans l'entrée, à côté de ses chaussures, pour aller voir ce que faisait son copain. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte au cas où son petit ami dormait encore mais bougeait un peu trop. On ne savait jamais avec lui.

- ... Euh ?

Il ne pensait pas tomber sur ce genre de vue.

- Me suis-je trompé de chambre ?

Petit coup d'oeil autour de lui. La décoration était différente même si les pièces étaient exactement au même endroit et faites pareilles. Sentant qu'il venait de tomber sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, il recula à petits pas, referma la porte et sortit en courant, oubliant presque ses sacs dans sa fuite. Il ne prit le temps de souffler qu'une fois à l'autre bout du couloir où il laissa tomber ses sacs et ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas remises avant de sortir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait l'ascenseur qu'il utilisait normalement était en panne. Il avait donc pris l'autre qui donnait donc à l'opposé de son appartement. S'il n'avait pas oublié, il n'aurait pas eu à affronter la vision d'Oda Nobunaga nu, accroché par des menottes aux barreaux du lit attendant sûrement son plan cul de la journée ou son petit ami, à voir. C'était une pure vision d'horreur si tôt le matin!

- Sasuke ? Tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors sans tes chaussures ?

Sasuke sursauta avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. Il était si innocent. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça à Yukimura, il risquait de le choquer à vie. Déjà que lui allait avoir du mal à oublier, il n'était pas question de faire subir ça au châtain.

- Je ne supportais plus mes nouvelles chaussures, se justifia-t-il simplement avant de rentrer enfin dans son appartement avec son petit ami.

* * *

... Quelques jours à la campagne coupée du net et voilà qu'en rentrant j'oublie que je dois poster mes OS! Quelle idiote! Enfin en voilà un et les suivants ne devraient pas tarder promis ^^

Et bon, il est pas top, mais j'ai encore eu droit à Nobunaga en uke alors fallait que je trouve autre chose que ce que j'avais fait avec Môri. N'empêche pauvre Sasuke, il tombe sur les pires je crois XD


	9. Innocence level max!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Innocence level max!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- OYAKATA-SAMAAA, s'exclama le jeune homme alors qu'il échangeait de nombreux coups avec son maitre. Les coups auraient mis KO pas mal de monde depuis le temps, mais le plus jeune résistait vaillamment, répliquant avec ardeur.

L'observateur commençait à comprendre pourquoi le grand Takeda avait choisi le jeune homme pour lui succéder. Il manquait peut-être d'expérience, mais à force il allait devenir le digne successeur de son ancien maître.

Soudainement, il remarqua Takeda s'en aller. Il devait avoir quelque chose à faire. Il fallait dire qu'il avait tout un pays à diriger. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'amuser tout le temps. Mais le temps qu'il se retourne vers le jeune homme délaissé, il vit tout juste une tornade rouge lui foncer dessus. La suite fut complètement floue. Il sentit juste son dos heurter le sol et un poids lourd lui tomber dessus.

- Ah, ah zut!, s'excusa le jeune homme en se redressant, J'ai loupé mon coup!

Ieyasu ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il venait de se faire embrasser par Yukimura. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le moindre du monde choqué. Il ne pensait qu'à l'attaquer après tout. Il n'avait sûrement même pas compris pour le baiser accidentel.

* * *

Hm... Que dire ? Rien. j'étais pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à jouer Yukimura donc promis, la prochaine fois, si je tombe sur lui, je tente de faire mieux ~

Oh, et si vous avez des idées de couples étranges, exotiques ou bref, pas communs, défiez-moi d'écrire un OS. On verra bien ce qui en ressort ~


	10. Si seulement

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Non mais tu n'imagines même pas le mal que je dois me donner pour obtenir un seul regard!

- Oh que si!

Les deux hochèrent lentement la tête puis soupirèrent longuement. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, désespérés par leurs histoires amoureuses. Aucun des deux n'aurait pensé trouver un confident en la personne de l'autre. Ils n'avaient même jamais vraiment pris la peine de se parler et ils commençaient à le regretter. Ils se sentaient enfin compris!

- Si seulement je t'avais connu avant!

Mains dans les mains, ils se regardaient. L'ambiance commençait à changer doucement. Mais ils ne prirent conscience de ça qu'au bout de quelques minutes où ils se lâchèrent brusquement les mains pour s'éloigner à une distance plus respectable.

- Non, mon coeur n'appartiendra qu'à mon ninja du couchant! Et seulement à lui!

- Et moi, je suis fou de Saika.

Tsuruhime et Keiji venaient de confier leurs déboires amoureux l'un à l'autre. Et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient failli faire quelque chose d'impardonnable, se laisser séduire par l'autre. Ils étaient déjà amoureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux d'une autre personne. Impossible!

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Tu reviendras me voir ? ... Pour parler à nouveau, hein! Rien de plus!

- Oui! Je reviendrai... parler avec toi, lança Keiji avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son singe, Yumekichi, sur l'épaule. Il l'avait dit alors il reviendrait la voir.

* * *

Bon, peu de reviews, donc de moins en moins motivée pour poster rapidement. Après tout, si je poste, c'est pour avoir l'avis des gens. J'accepte des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, histoire de pouvoir progresser. Sinon autant envoyer les drabbles à mes amies puisqu'à l'origine ce n'était juste qu'un défi comme ça. Mais bon, comme j'ai commencé, je continue à poster quand même.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour de nouveaux drabbles aux couples improbables (ou presque). Par contre, je posterai quand je pourrai et surtout quand j'y penserai. Comme je n'ai pas l'impression d'être beaucoup suivie, j'y pense pas. Parce que bon, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, donc faut me harceler pour que j'y pense des fois. ^^


	11. Quel charme!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Quel charme!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

Levant lentement la main vers le visage penché au-dessus d'elle, la jeune femme fit glissait ses doigts sur la joue de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle esquissa un doux sourire. L'instant était comme magique. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle avait droit à une si merveilleuse vision dès le réveil.

- Kenshin... sama, souffla-t-elle tout doucement avant de laisser tomber sa main. Mais le jeune homme la rattrapa in extremis pour la poser délicatement sur le lit, faisant rougir Kasuga. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ? C'était impossible de rester indifférent à son charme.

- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- ...

- Je vois, elle délire toujours. Bon, merci d'avoir veillé sur elle pendant que j'allais chercher des médicaments.

Fûma ne répondit rien. Il se leva et fit un bref signe de tête avant de disparaitre. Sasuke lui avait demandé de veiller sur Kasuga qui s'était fait empoissonnée lors d'une mission. Il avait accepté de le faire et il n'avait pas eu le coeur de briser l'illusion de la jeune ninja. Le poison faisait vraiment des dégâts. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Kenshin.

* * *

Et oui, Kasuga x Fûma cette fois. Bon, pas très explicite, ni très prononcé mais bon, j'ai pas trouvé mieux !

Ah, et heureusement que Taaho et Azili, mes deux chères amies, sont là pour commenter mes OS, sinon je déprimerais pour sûr de ne pas avoir le moindre petit avis pour la majorité! (en plus j'aurai l'impression de parler dans le vide, là XD). Bon en tout cas, dès que j'ai fini cette série de OS, je ne poste plus. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi XD (j'arrêterai de me tourmenter en disant que je fais attendre mes lecteurs, alors que ça n'a pas l'air de les gêner puisqu'ils ne se manifestent même pas XD)


	12. Duel pour l'honneur

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Duel pour l'honneur

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi vous ?, répéta lentement l'homme devant lui. Son visage était froid et sévère. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et ce n'était pas emprisonné derrière des barreaux, les mains attachées dans le dos qu'il allait avoir l'avantage contre son kidnappeur.

- Je doute que vous désirez parler jardinage, lança-t-il avec un peu d'humour même s'il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Il rageait de s'être fait avoir. Il devrait être au côté de Date Masamune en ce moment même. Il était son bras droit après tout. Quoi que maintenant il pourrait en douter vu qu'il s'était fait attrapé. Il ne se pensait pas aussi faible.

- Au fond de vous, vous le savez, répondit simplement l'homme. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur une vulgaire blague de mauvais goût.

- Je ne suis pas censé lire vos pensées.

- Tsss, répliqua simplement l'autre avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

Kojuro le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte. Môri Motonari en avait après lui. C'était un duel entre stratèges qu'il voulait mais le bras droit du Dragon Borgne ne comptait pas se laisser dominer. Et il allait trouver un moyen pour rentrer auprès de son seigneur.

* * *

Je me souvenais pas avoir écrit un OS aussi ... pourri. Bon tant pis, je me rattraperai sur les prochains, qui seront les deux derniers.


	13. Une alliance parfaite!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Une alliance parfaite!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est!, s'exaspéra le jeune homme en faisant les cent pas. Il avait eu une rude journée et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il venait se plaindre à son petit ami. Ce dernier ne répondait généralement rien, trop habitué aux crises du jeune homme, qui en faisait quasiment tous les jours. De toute façon, il voulait juste déverser sa colère alors inutile de le couper dans son élan.

- Je vais finir par tous les exterminer si ça continue!

- Allez viens là, finit par lancer son petit ami, sentant qu'il allait vraiment mettre à exécution ses menaces s'il le laissait trop réfléchir. Il tapota donc la place à côté de lui.

- Hm!, fit simplement l'argenté en venant prendre place à côté de son petit ami. Il se montrait assez docile avec ce dernier, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Bien maintenant, tu peux arracher les mauvaises herbes, souffla-t-il en évitant le moindre geste doux envers son copain pour ne pas subir un violent retour. Autant le laisser se défouler avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu viens te plaindre si j'arrache un truc que tu veux garder et je t'extermine avec les autres, répondit rageusement l'argenté en arrachant des brins d'herbe qu'il considérait comme de la mauvaise graine, un peu comme les élèves qu'il devait affronter chaque jour en tant que chef du conseil de discipline.

- Oui, oui.

Kojuro avait trouvé cette tactique peu de temps auparavant. L'un se défoulait, et l'autre avait droit à un coup de main pour retirer les mauvaises herbes de son jardin potager. En plus, après Mitsunari était tellement épuisé qu'il acceptait plus facilement les gestes tendres de son petit ami. C'était la meilleure alliance.

* * *

Et un petit Kojuro x Mitsunari, et un. J'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à m'imaginer ce couple. Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver une petite histoire avec eux ~ ^^


	14. Ne jamais baisser sa garde, jamais!

Auteur: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

Titre: Ne jamais baisser sa garde, jamais!

Disclaimer: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

Pairing: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

Note: Il y aura plusieurs petits (ridicules) OS qui seront tous indépendants des autres. Les couples ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai pioché au hasard donc surprise ~

* * *

- Prends ça!, s'exclama l'argenté en donnant un grand coup de katana à son adversaire. Par chance, ce dernier pu le bloquer avant de se faire trancher en deux. Mais à peine eut-il bloqué que l'autre enchainait une suite de coups de plus en plus mortels. Il voyait mal comment se sortir de la fureur de l'argenté. Et celui-ci ne comptait pas laisser la moindre chance de survie à son ennemi. Il comptait l'achever le plus vite possible en l'écrasant totalement. Il lui en voulait et il comptait bien lui faire payer.

- Crève!, s'écria-t-il en portant le coup de grâce. Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied supplémentaire dans le corps gisant au sol, juste pour le plaisir.

- Hey! Tu n'es pas obligé de piétiner mon personnage after!

- T'avais qu'à pas me poser un lapin ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Et estime-toi heureux que ce n'est pas toi que je piétine!, répliqua son petit ami dont la colère ne semblait se tarir.

- You know, baby, j'avais une réunion qui s'est éternisée, soupira Date Masamune en essayant d'attraper son petit ami contre lui mais il se fit tout simplement rembarrer comme à chaque fois que celui-ci lui en voulait. Il allait finir par démissionner comme ça l'autre ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir de louper leur rendez-vous à cause du boulot.

- Ok, you don't let me choice, baby!

Et sans prévenir, il sauta sur son petit ami après avoir jeté sa manette sur le côté. Il le plaqua au sol. Il allait lui faire oublier ce petit souci par un autre moyen que de simples excuses puisque ça ne marchait pas. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, les mains de son petit ami bloquées au-dessus de sa tête, il ne pourrait rien faire. Rien sauf...

- Aaaah!, hurla le borgne en relâchant sa prise avant de rouler sur le côté, plié en deux par la douleur. Note à lui-même, ne jamais oublier de bloquer les jambes de son petit ami. Il venait de toucher à ses bijoux de famille et il avait fait des dégâts vu la douleur que ressentait Date.

- C'est moi qui décide. Et je domine!, s'exclama l'argenté avant de quitter la pièce, laissant ainsi son petit ami, gisant au sol.

Mitsunari était vraiment quelqu'un de difficile à apprivoiser et sans pitié.

* * *

Et voilà le tout dernier OS, Mitsunari x Date. C'est plus concevable que le précédent couple que j'ai du écrire. Mais bon, pour moi Yaya et Mitsu seront toujours ensemble et Kojuro et Date pareil. Donc non, ce couple n'existera plus jamais pour moi, na! XD

Merci d'avoir lu!


	15. Oh mon amour!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: Oh mon amour!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Je m'ennuyais pendant le boulot alors j'ai demandé à deux amies de m'envoyer des couples pour que je réfléchisse à un petit drabble rapide... donc voilà quelques drabbles supplémentaires!

* * *

Sa main se crispait lentement sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tandis que son regard parcourait les longues lignes inscrites dessus. Il n'en revenait pas de la bêtise de son émetteur. Comment pouvait-il penser que ce genre de lettre allait plaire à son destinataire ? Il fallait être fou. Voire même complètement illuminé. Le jeune homme ne répondrait pas à ce torchon rempli d'âneries. Il en était certain et ne risquait pas de changer d'avis avant la Saint Glinglin. Il commençait même à se demander s'il allait arriver au bout de la page. En plus, le pire était qu'il arrivait à imaginer la voix horripilante de l'autre qui lisait en même temps. De quoi le rendre fou !

Cette voix.

Il en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser. Il avait failli succomber au xavisme mais grâce à cette épouvantable voix, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Sans le savoir la personne qui tentait de lui montrer les bons côtés de cette religion absurde avait fini par le sortir de la transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé pour mieux sombre du côté obscure. Oui, il avait été manipulé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible ce jour-là. Des fois, il lui arrivait même d'avoir quelques restes de cette époque honteuse.

- Il n'en est pas question, trancha-t-il d'un coup en laissant tomber la lettre au sol sous le regard médusé des quelques hommes présents dans la pièce.

Foi de Môri Motonari, il ne se laisserait plus jamais séduire par le xavisme et encore moins par Sôrin ! Sur cette bonne résolution, il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

De son côté, Sôrin se dandinait sur son siège. Il ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait envoyé sa lettre. Il mourrait d'envie de lire la réponse. Voire d'aller directement chez son destinataire pour être sûr qu'il avait bien reçu celle-ci. Sait-on jamais avec les livreurs. Ils ne sont pas doués des fois.

- Tachibana, j'en peux plus, je veux la réponse. Tu pourrais pas aller la chercher ?, se lamenta le jeune homme en changeant pour la énième fois de position. Cette fois, il opta pour une où il pouvait voir le magnifique plafond incrusté. Plafond qui n'arrivait pas à le distraire de ses pensées malheureusement.

- Après tout, Xavi l'a dit ! Mon amour se trouve dans le mot « dimanche ». Et tout le monde sait que Môri Motonari est ce fameux dimanche ! Xavi lui a donné ce nom. C'est donc forcément la bonne personne !

Tachibana regardait son seigneur, consterné. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des idées pour le moins farfelues de temps de temps mais là, c'était sans doute la pire. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Môri accepte une demande en mariage comme ça. Vraiment aucune.

* * *

Et voilà une tentative de Môri x Sorin... Et j'ai pas mis Motochika! Je ne l'ai même pas cité une seule fois. Donc j'ai réussi mon pari, na! ...même si le drabble est pas top top. J'ai pas réussi à écrire comme je le voulais, je trouve. Enfin tant pis!


	16. C'est le destin!

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: C'est le destin!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Je m'ennuyais pendant le boulot alors j'ai demandé à deux amies de m'envoyer des couples pour que je réfléchisse à un petit drabble rapide... donc voilà quelques drabbles supplémentaires!

* * *

Les fesses en l'air, le nez écrasé dans la poussière, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire grandement. Il avait une position tout à fait ridicule et la plupart des gens présents autour de lui se moquaient ouvertement. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voyait le bon côté de la situation. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il en avait bavé. Sans parler de tous ces pauvres hommes qui le suivaient aveuglément sans voir qu'ils courraient à la catastrophe à chaque fois que leur chef avait une illumination. Mais tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas le suivre si c'était pour se plaindre après.

Plein d'énergie, il se redressa. Les rires redoublèrent. En plus d'être plein de poussières, il avait une magnifique marque rouge imprimé sur sa joue. Une jolie trace de pied, faite à l'instant. Juste avant de se retrouver le derrière en l'air.

- J'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie !, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, le poing fermé.

Le silence se fit. Toutes les personnes autour commençaient à se demander si elles ne devaient pas faire quelque chose. Le coup avait du faire plus de mal qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

- Xavi avait raison ! Il existe bel et bien une somptueuse femme à la force dévastatrice ! Et cette femme va devenir mienne ! Merci Xavi !

Ou alors il était complètement fêlé depuis le début. Saika ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait bien l'impression d'attirer les boulets inutiles. Après Keiji, il fallait que ce soit Sôrin qui vienne prendre la relève pour la harceler. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide indication d'un Dieu ? Quelle chance.

* * *

On m'a demandé un Sorin x Saika, alors en voila un! J'ai envie de dire pauvre Saika sur le coup. A mon avis, il vaut mieux que ce soit Keiji qui la colle!


	17. C'est pour moi ?

**Auteur**: Moi. (c'est l'évidence même!)

**Titre**: C'est pour moi ?

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à nous, ce qui est fort malheureux, mais bon nous survivrons ~

**Pairing**: Mou ha ha ha! Je laisse la surprise sinon c'est pas drôle ~

**Note**: Je m'ennuyais pendant le boulot alors j'ai demandé à deux amies de m'envoyer des couples pour que je réfléchisse à un petit drabble rapide... donc voilà quelques drabbles supplémentaires!

* * *

- Encore ?, s'exclama la jeune fille en perdant instantanément son sourire suite à la nouvelle. Elle commençait à désespérer. Elle était venue tellement de fois dans ce château et jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'avait réussi à croiser la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle allait finir par croire qu'il la fuyait. Pourtant n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises ? Il devait bien l'apprécier pour l'avoir protégé autant de fois. Tellement de fois que la jeune fille n'osait même pas compté de peur de mourir d'amour.

Elle l'aimait.

Peut-être même trop. A tel point qu'au lieu de se lamenter sur cet amour naissant, elle avait tout tenté pour le retrouver. Elle avait bravé ce monde si dangereux pour un pauvre petit oracle comme elle. Par chance, elle avait compris qu'il était au service d'un vieil homme qui habitait le château où elle était en ce moment même. Mais malgré ses nombreuses visites, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus, ni même à l'apercevoir. Si seulement elle pouvait le voir. Juste une fois. Elle ne demandait pas la lune quand même.

- AIE !

Elle sortit brusquement et son regard tomba sur le vieil homme à genoux. Il se frottait légèrement le dos, une grimace déformant son visage. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voyait personne qui aurait plus lui faire du mal.

- Ce n'est plus de mon âge, soupira-t-il, Ah, la jeunesse, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Vous pourriez faire un peu attention aux anciens.

- Oh ! Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide ! Je n'arriverai jamais à le soulever toute seule !

Panique à bord. Le vieil homme sentit que la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer alors il sortit rapidement de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il tendit vivement en direction de la jeune fille.

- De la part de Fûma !, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant qu'elle puisse partir dans ses élucubrations. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'oracle. Elle ne venait jamais pour lui prédire l'avenir. Alors à quoi bon l'avoir dans les pattes si c'était seulement pour l'entendre se lamenter.

- Un cadeau ! Oh ! Comme il est attentionné !

Elle attrapa vivement le papier et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une jolie broche. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle serra l'objet contre elle. Elle était aux anges. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu son ninja du soleil couchant mais il avait pensé à elle et lui avait laissé un somptueux cadeau.

Un grand sourire sur le bout des lèvres et la voilà repartie en direction de son navire pour continuer à rêver et admirer sa belle broche.

- Mais c'était pas la broche qu'elle avait fait tomber lors de sa dernière visite ?

Ujimasu ne comprendrait sûrement jamais les femmes. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. En plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée compatissante pour ce pauvre Fûma qui devait supporter la jeune Tsuruhime qui lui courait après.

- Sacrée jeunesse…. Ho ! Y'a quelqu'un pour m'aider !

* * *

Et pour terminer, un petit Fûma x Tsuruhime! En plus, je trouve que je m'en suis bien sortie pour ce petit drabble donc tout va bien. Surtout que pour le moment c'est le dernier!


End file.
